Late night confession
by I am Longinus
Summary: Marie invited olivia to her Quarters


I recently invited Olivia to join me at my quarters this Friday we've been talking for a while since i picked her for the mittleburg mission,I've spent time with all my squad mates but Olivia is interesting and charming to me I want to know more about her I'm looking forward to her coming.

I was doing paperwork when She finally arrived at 8 pm she's early,I answered the door to see an exhausted looking Olivia in a red coat"hello Marie I would've arrived earlier but I needed to do a quick mission" "it's fine you're actually early and feel free to sit on my bed" Olivia said thanks and took her coat off revealing she's been wearing a pajama top and pants "sorry that last mission was draining and my uniform was killing me so I needed to wear something more comfy" shit why does she have to be adorable I can't handle this"uh uhm no it's fine uh please tell me about this mission". Olivia discussed her mission as well as other things like our next mission in mittleburg and things outside the war as we usually do "I'm glad I have someone like you to talk to about this stuff your great friend" Olivia finished her sentence and did a stretch and lied down on the bed looking adorable doing so . After a while I excused myself to the bathroom to change into my nightgown,while changing I couldn't stop thinking about Olivia I wanted to change quickly so I could see her again her beautiful face her smile her body and hear her voice and laugh she's perfect.

After I left the bathroom and sat back at my desk apposite of Olivia I decided to ask her something maybe too personal"so Olivia I know this may be overstepping boundaries asking this but are you in a relationship as of now?" Olivia's laid back expression faltered a bit "not right now but I use to it's a long story if you would like to hear it" "only if your comfortable saying"

Olivia sat up right on her bed and began her story "when I fought in Paris I was sent out on a mission to liberate a hospital I saw a German girl,a nurse who was caught in the crossfire between us and the nazis.I couldn't stand seeing her like this so I ran foward and tried to drag her to safety and she got shot in the process none of our medics where nearby so it was up to me to tend her wound and after a few minutes of trying to remember what I learned in a textbook and a lot of blood I managed to save her,since then I protected her and kept her with me despite my ally's saying to throw her out because she may be a nazi spy but I convinced them to keep her if I promised I kept her in line and the more time I spent with her the more deeper I fell in love with her and she felt the same about me.we started our relationship soon enough we were both so happy ,unfortunately our relationship lasted a month, one night after standing on a rooftop looking at the nightsky we were captured by nazi guards all I remember is opening the roof exit and blacking out after getting hit by the butt end of the nazis rifle,for three weeks I was tied down,tortured they tried to get me to tell them our hideouts,operations and the location to leaders of the resistance but I wouldn't break,they planned to execute me in front of the entire city to make an example I would've been dead if it weren't for that nurse the night before my execution she helped me escape unnoticed but it didn't last we thought we were in the clear but a sniper shot her I tried to save her again and carry her away despite her protests but I wasn't fast enough and soon she bled out in my arms I left her body there and I ran like it was the only thing my body could do even though my lungs burned, eventually I passed out from examination in an alleyway luckily my ally's found me before the nazis did and ever since I've been scared to get close to anyone incase they suffered for being with me".

Tears began to form in Olivia's eyes I sat beside her on my bed and put my arm around her to comfort her"it's ok Olivia it's not your fault you did the best you could" "I guess but I still feel bad about it she wouldn't have died if I didn't get in that mess I should've stay more alert that night or stayed at the base or maybe I should've just accepted my execution" Olivia buried her face into her hands and began quietly sobbing I pulled Olivia into a tight hug trying to hold back tears myself and failing "Olivia don't say things like that I don't want to think about you dying and she wouldn't either you did the best you could to help her and if you stayed there you would be shot too" "sometimes I wish I was shot instead" hearing this made me want to just burst into tears but I couldn't I needed to stay strong for her.Olivia cried on my shoulder and I did my best to comfort her while reassuring her it wasn't her fault and she did her best. After a while she stopped crying and wiped tears of her fave with a tissue I gave her "and this may sound strange but she reminds me so much of you Marie your both sweet,pretty and mean well" this caught me of guard "you-you mean that ?" "Yes and honestly I liked you for a while now even when we first met I felt a spark" I don't know what came over me but I just grabbed her face and gave her a kiss on the lips something I've wanted to do for a while"ah I'm sorry I'm not thinking straight tonight" "no please don't be sorry i liked it" we looked at each other awkwardly for a few more seconds until I grabbed her face to kiss her once more and she returned it soon we made out for an hour on my bed.

When we we're done with our make out session we just laid on my bed I wrapped my arms around Olivia's neck resting my forehead on hers while she wrapped her arms around my waist it felt nice being so close to someone I loved dearly "hey Marie I love you" "I love you too Olivia and I was wondering if we could be more than friends?" "Really your asking that after we just made out? The answer is yes of course" it was lovely seeing her smiling and being happy she then gave me a pec on my forehead "Hey honey do you mind if I stay with you for a bit longer tonight I want to spend as much with as possible now" "i don't want you to leave yet of course you can stay you can also sleep here tonight we can share this bed no girlfriend of mine is gonna sleep by herself" hearing this made Olivia go red and shy she's so adorable like this "I mean if your ok with it Then alright" we kissed each other and said our goodnights and even with the lights off I can still see her very red and very cute face,i had a lovely sleep feeling warmth and comfort from cuddling my new girlfriend,Olivia may be a tough as nails soldier with impressive muscles but she's still a big gay teddy bear also I felt less alone now I couldn't wait to introduce her to klaus when we rescue him.


End file.
